Friends, Foes, Duel Monsters
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Seto creates a virtual world where you can interact with duel monsters, the YGO gang go on another adventure. Will they make it out? Or will the duel monsters get to them first? Every character in it!
1. Seperated in a virtual world

Chapter 1  
  
The phone rang. Niomi jumped over the side of her bed to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Niomi! Wanna come check out my Brother's latest stuff?"  
  
"Sure, what the heck. you called everyone else didn't you?" there was a long pause.  
  
"What if I did?!"  
  
"Never mind, be there in a sec!" Niomi hung up and quickly got on her shoes. Niomi ran out the door all the way to the Kaiba mansion. Niomi opened the door and ran down to the technology room.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm here!" Niomi practically jumped all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Argh! Mokuba, I told you this was top secret!" Seto moaned as Niomi invaded the crowd.  
  
"Sorry Bro, but I just had to show everybody your new invention! There all duel monster lovers too, you know!" Seto sighed.  
  
"So what's this new invention, Kaiba?" Tea just had to ask.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Seto turn back to the giant machine behind him. Seto obviously wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Seto created a virtual world where you can actually be digitized into the world."  
  
"So." Joey said aloud. Mokuba gave him the glare. He hated being interrupted.  
  
"Anyway." Mokuba turned back to the others, "It also makes it so you can actually interact with your favorite duel monster cards. It was said that it couldn't be done. But I knew if someone could do it, it would be my Big Brother." Seto quietly smiled as he finished the last parts on the machine.  
  
"Wow! That is so awsome Kaiba" Serenity said nicely.  
  
"Ok, it's finished" Seto called out, "All must enter in a peaceful manner so you might not destroy my machine." Everyone nodded. Seto pressed a button and the portal started to glow. Everyone slowly entered the portal. ************************************************************************  
Seto opened his eyes. He was laying in some dirt in a plain. Seto pushed himself up and brushed off the dirt. He looked around. There was no one in site.  
  
"Oh great, my location device didn't put us in the same part of the game. This is being trapped in the virtual world all over again" Seto mumbled to himself. He walked deep into the grassy plain. 'I hope Mokuba's ok' Seto thought to himself looking for someone or something. ************************************************************************  
Mokuba was shivering all over. He woke up and looked around. It was snowing and icy winds were blowing against him. He got up and looked around. There was no one in site.  
  
"S-Seto?" Mokuba called out rubbing himself. Mokuba looked around. His brother was no where to be in site. Mokuba spotted something from a far. It was a small black figure. Mokuba squinted to get a closer look, but had not succeeded. "Hello!" Mokuba called out to the black figure. The figure moved towards him. ************************************************************************  
Niomi was being shaken. Niomi opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur, but there was defiantly someone shaking her.  
  
"Huh? What? Who's there?" Niomi rubbed her eyes to get a better look. Niomi couldn't believe what she saw. It was a Wingweaver. A Wingweaver was standing before her. Niomi was speechless.  
  
"Please do not be frighten, young one, I am here to help you" the Wingweaver spoke in a kind and gentle voice. Wingweaver put a hand out for Niomi. Niomi stared at her for a while, then her hand. She reached out for her hand, and was soon pulled up.  
  
"Are you frighten?" the Wingweaver asked.  
  
"No way, after being helped up from a duel monster card, I am far from frighten. Plus, I know you Wingweavers." Wingweaver gave a questioned look.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, you Wingweavers pray for peace and junk and. wait. How did you know my name?"  
  
"Many things will be revealed to you, my friend, but right now, we must go." Wingweaver pulled Niomi into the forest that lay ahead of them. ************************************************************************  
"Ok, this is so not cool!" Duke said aloud. No one around to hear him though.  
  
"How come these things always happen to me?!" Duke kicked a rock right into a tree.  
  
"I'm stuck in the middle of no where, and I think it's getting dark" Duke said to himself, still aloud.  
  
"Ah, but some people prefer the dark." Duke looked around. There was no one. Duke was starting to get freaked out now.  
  
"You aren't afraid are you?" Duke looked around for someone.  
  
"No way! Why don't you show yourself you coward!" Duke moved backwards looking in all directions.  
  
"Words can mean many things, but things can sometimes mean nothing." Duke hit something and turned around. A Strike Ninja stood before him. His eyes were almost covered by a cloth. Duke started to breathe hard.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Can you not see?"  
  
"Ok, so you're a Strike Ninja. But what do you want from me?!"  
  
"Do not panic, I am here to help you. Many of us are" the Strike Ninja laid his hand on Duke's shoulder. Duke looked up at the darkened face.  
  
"Do you know where my friends are?" Duke said bravely.  
  
"I am sorry, but I don't. No doubt my friends have though. Come!" the Strike Ninja dragged him into the blackness. ************************************************************************  
"So your telling me that this place is divided into sections?" Mai asked Cyber Harpie. She had already found her duel monster, but was not afraid at all. Mai and Cyber Harpie were very close and did not fear each other.  
  
"Yes Mai. But we must hurry now." Cyber Harpie was about to fly off when Mai stopped her.  
  
"Why Cyber Harpie?"  
  
"If you wish to reunite with your friends once more, we shall seek them out." Mai nodded and took Cyber Harpie by the hand. Cyber Harpie took off with incredible speed. ************************************************************************  
"Serenity! Yugi! Tea! Anybody!" Joey yelled out into the sea. Nothing but the sounds of waves were heard. Joey sat down on a rock.  
  
"Ah, it's useless. I'll never find anyone out here in the middle of nowhere." Joey closed his eyes and remembered all the good times with his friends. He felt the soft sand beneath his hand and went farther stroking the sand. Joey suddenly felt something hard on his hand. It kind of felt like leather.  
  
Joey jumped to his feet and turned. In front of him was the FlameSwordsMan. With his sword striped to his back he stared with his darkened eyes at Joey.  
  
"FlameSwordsMan?"  
  
"It is I Joey."  
  
"What are you doing here and. wait a second. Did you just talk to me?"  
  
"Yes Joey."  
  
"But you're a duel monster. Duel monsters can't talk. Wait! I remember now!" Joey stared in deep thought trying to remember what Mokuba had said to them earlier that day.  
  
"So what are you going to do to me?" Joey asked with bewilder.  
  
"I was created to help you Joey. And all your friends have already united with their duel monsters. Now we must go." FlameSwordsMan turned to leave.  
  
"Go where FlameSwordsMan?" FlameSwordsMan turned to Joey. He face was full of concern  
  
"Joey. if you truly trust me, you will come and not ask any more of it." It didn't take long for Joey to answer.  
  
"Of course I trust ya FlameSwordsMan, now let's go!" FlameSwordsMan walked off along side with Joey. ************************************************************************  
"Is this a dream, or I'm I really here?" Serenity asked herself. Serenity was not familiar with the whole situation. All she wanted was to spend time with her brother, and once again, they were separated by fate. Tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly she heard a noise.  
  
She looked around. All there was, was a wooden cross and a forest. Serenity started to wonder why there was a cross in the middle of a forest. She heard another noise.  
  
"Well lookie what we have here. We've got a live one here." Serenity turned quickly to find a Marie the Fallen One with a Forgiving Maiden. Serenity gasped at the site of talking duel monsters.  
  
"Marie, we shouldn't" The Forgiving Maiden put her hand on Marie's shoulder. She pushed it off and walked towards Serenity. Serenity walked back in fear.  
  
"Shut up Maiden, I won't hurt her. that bad." An evil grin appeared on Marie's face. She walked closer and closer to Serenity. And Serenity stepped back until she was closed in against the wooden cross. Drool dripped down from Marie's mouth.  
  
"Oh how I've waited for this." Marie stared deeply into Serenity's eyes and could see the fear.  
  
"No Marie, don't!"  
  
"Shut up!" Marie aimed for Serenity's neck when she was stopped by a call.  
  
"Marie!" Marie turned around. There was a St. Joan. She was leaning on her sword and grinned at Marie with no fear at all. Marie hissed.  
  
"What do you want, Joan!" Marie spat back, "I saw her first!"  
  
"You know I told you not to eat a human if you saw one, now leave her alone!" With another hiss and glare, Marie stepped back and St. Joan stepped in.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for my sister's behavior" St. Joan bowed to Serenity.  
  
"It's ok. We all have to live with them." Serenity bowed as well.  
  
"So glade you're here, now we don't have to hesitate to leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"You want to see your brother, don't you?" Serenity nodded and started crying into Joan's chest. St. Joan patted her on the back.  
  
"It's ok Serenity" St. Joan whispered to Serenity, "I'll get you to your brother." Serenity looked up to her. She wiped her tears and nodded. St. Joan nodded as well and placed her sword on her back and set off with Serenity. ************************************************************************  
"So your telling me you can actually talk?" Tea asked once again.  
  
"Ah, yeah, totally." Magician of Faith was picking the dirt out of her nails.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool" ^-^  
  
"Yeah, well, we got to go, like, now." Magician of Faith jumped off the rock she was sitting on and walked over to Tea.  
  
"But why Magician of Faith?"  
  
"Look, like could, you, like, call me Stacy?"  
  
"Ah, sure, I guess?"  
  
"Ok, like, good, cause like, I hate that name, so like, what were you saying again?"  
  
"Why are we leaving?"  
  
"Oh, cause, like, we are, like, gonna meet up with your, like, friends."  
  
"Oh great! I can't wait to see Yugi and the others again."  
  
"Whatever! Can we, like, just go now?"  
  
"Ok Stacy." Tea followed Stacy into the desert. ***********************************************************************  
"So your saying that the center of this virtual world is the passage way to get out?" Yugi asked the Dark Magician trying to understand.  
  
"Yes, we will meet my sister, daughter, and father there. But it is a long jorney to be taken to get there." Yugi nodded. Who knew what smarts duel monsters got now that they could talk.  
  
"So you guys are just like humans?" Yugi just had to ask.  
  
"Pretty much. The only thing is that we're data, other then that, yeah." Yugi was astounded by what Kaiba had created. But Yugi had the feeling that Kaiba wasn't responsible for some of the situation.  
  
"Well, shall we move on?" Yugi asked. The Dark Magician nodded and walked off with Yugi.  
  
"Dude! You should watch where your firing that thing!" Tristan called out to Cyber Commander. Tristan had met Cyber Commander with a rude awakening.  
  
"Listen human, I can do what I want and whatever I want. Got it!" Cyber Commander aimed his gun at Trtistan, "Got it?" Tristan gulped and nodded. 'Man! Even the other virtual world was better then this. I kind of miss being a monkey too.' Tristan shrugged and walked over to Cyber Commander. "Oh dear, I fear everyone is separated here in this world" Bakura said to himself. Truly, he hated being alone. Bakura suddenly heard a distant cry. It wasn't a normal cry for help, but sounded like some kind of animal.  
  
Bakura followed the sound all into an strange abandon city. The sound started to get louder and louder till Bakura found a little Petit Dragon stuck under a rock. 'Ah, the poor thing is stuck.' 'Who cares, that thing could be a trap.' 'But it looks so harmless Yami.' 'Fine, help it. Not like I care.'  
  
Bakura bent over and lifted the rock up. The Petit Dragon flew out from under the rock and flew into Bakura's arms. Bakura petted the little dragon and cuddled it.  
  
"Ah! It's so cute!^-^" Bakura started to tickle it's belly. Petit Dragon started to make weird sounds and suddenly blew fire out of its mouth at BakuraX_X.  
  
Hey this was the 1st chapter of my story. This chapter took me a real long time, so don't get mad if I don't update soon. Now that you've read my really long story, please review! I appreciate^-^ 


	2. Meeting your ultimate monster and friend

Chapter 2  
  
Seto had been walking for what seemed like forever. Every new region he examined carefully. For he knew this game inside and out. Seto turned forward and spotted someone ahead. Seto took a closer look.  
  
It was a Lord of D. Seto smirked and walked over to Lord of D.  
  
"Ok Lord of D, I imagine you're my assistant to get me out here?"  
  
"Yes" Lord of D had an Italian accent. Seto gave a shrug to his default.  
  
"Now we go to center of game?" Lord of D asked finally.  
  
"No" Seto said looking up at the sky and spotting many winged-beasts, "I need you to do something for me." ************************************************************************  
"Please say something!" Mokuba yelled out to the black figure. It just kept walking towards him. Now it was about 50 inches away from Mokuba and Mokuba could clearly see that it was a Penguin Soldier.  
  
"Um, hello?" Mokuba asked it. It stood there for a while staring at him blankly. Mokuba moved closer to the Penguin Soldier. He attempted to touch him when the Penguin Soldier took out his sword. Mokuba stopped.  
  
"Now I know who you are, you're a Penguin Soldier. Hey do you think you could help me get out of here and find my brother?" Mokuba asked with caution. The Penguin Soldier took his sword with 2 hands and slashed Mokuba deeply in the chest.  
  
Mokuba lay there in pain. Mokuba clutched the wound ever so slightly. Mokuba sat up and instantly the Penguin Soldier's sword was at Mokuba's neck. Mokuba closed his eyes waiting for impact. After a while of waiting, the ground started shaking and roars were heard.  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. A white beam was trying to hit the Penguin Soldier. The white beam had hit the ground right in front of him. Snow flew in the air. Mokuba covered his head. He heard the sound of snow falling on something, but it wasn't him.  
  
Mokuba looked up and saw a wing of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon hovering over him. Mokuba looked to the side and saw the majestic dragon staring down at him with its blue eyes. Instantly Mokuba hugged the Blue-Eyes's leg, because it was too big to hug the whole body.  
  
"I knew my brother would come!" Mokuba looked up, but did not see anyone on the back of the Blue-Eyes.  
  
"Huh? Seto?" Mokuba climbed up the Blue-Eyes to it's back and looked. No one was there. Mokuba started to cry softly. The Blue-Eyes's head sprang up. He sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it?" instantly the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was in the air. ************************************************************************  
"Aw man, we'll never be able to climb that cliff." Niomi turned around from the boulder and sat against it. Wingweaver walked over next to Niomi.  
  
"Do not worry, young one, I shall fly us up the cliff." Niomi looked up. 6 wings appeared behind Wingweaver. Niomi now saw that Wingweaver had her wings held up behind her back.  
  
"It will be much easier to fly to your friends." Wing weaver took Niomi by the hand.  
  
"But I." instantly she was pulled up into the air and flung onto Wingweaver's back. Wingweaver's wings flowed in an organized manner. Wingweaver's feathers flowed gently in the easy wind. ************************************************************************  
"Listen Strike Ninja, it's great that your helping me, in all, but." Strike Ninja grabbed Duke's arm once more. They stood upon a branch of a tall tree.  
  
"We mustn't stall." Strike Ninja flung Duke right in the air to the next branch of the next tree. Duke was starting to get dizzy with this process.  
  
"Wait Strike Ninja." Strike Ninja was about to grab Duke's arm again, "I think we should take a rest." Duke sat down on the branch as well as Strike Ninja. Duke stared out into the virtual world at the virtual sun. They had gotten out of the dark place that Duke had been some time ago.  
  
"So you do anything for a life down her in the virtual world?" Duke finally asked.  
  
"Yes, I kill." Duke turned to Strike Ninja. Strike Ninja did not stare back at him.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because that is what we have to do here. It is just like the early days of your kind, my friend." Duke nodded and stared back at the sun. Then realizing something, quickly turned back.  
  
"Wait! This has got to be at least a few years later because your wearing clothes."  
  
"Right you are."  
  
"But that would mean that a few years have gone by, at least, but you were still made just a few hours ago." Strike Ninja finally turned to Duke.  
  
"There are many things to this virtual world that you, your friends, and not even Seto Kaiba knows about." ************************************************************************  
"So what are we going to do now?" Joey asked the FlameSwordsMan as they stopped at the ocean. FlameSwordsMan looked around. FlameSwordsMan pulled over a log that was on the beach.  
  
"What are you doing now, FlamSwordsMan?" Joey asked as FlameSwordsMan took out his red sword.  
  
"What we will need to do to get find your friends." Joey started to feel as if he did not want to tell Joey anything about the virtual world that they were in. ************************************************************************  
"We are almost to the next section of the virtual world, Mai" said Cyber Harpie.  
  
"What's that!" Mai pointed to an opening in the clouds. A Harpie's Brother appeared in the sky and Cyber Harpie stopped in mid air.  
  
"Brother, out of my way!" Cyber Harpie called out to Harpie's Brother.  
  
"What? So you could steal the show? I think not!" Harpie's Brother approached Cyber Harpie and Mai.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but." Cyber Harpie tossed Mai in the air and shot a blast at Harpie's Brother. Harpie's Brother looked around in the smoke. 'Where are you?' Harpie's Brother asked himself, examining the smoke around him. Into the smoke, Cyber Harpie appeared in front of Harpie's Brother and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Cyber Harpie gained a little altitude. Just enough to catch Mai in mid air. Mai looked as if she was sick.  
  
"No wonder you're my favorite card." Mai fell asleep on Cyber Harpie's back. ************************************************************************  
Slash! Once again another tree was cut down to make a path for both Joan and Serenity. Serenity looked up at Joan who was focused on cutting another tree in their path.  
  
"Um, St. Joan? Is it really that easy to cut down a tree in this virtual world?"  
  
Joan stopped cutting down a tree and turned back to Serenity. She smiled.  
  
"Please Serenity, call me Joan."  
  
"Oh, ok. Joan is it."  
  
"Well, this sword is very sharp and could cut anything with just a touch. So do your math on slashing with full power." Serenity stared at the sword and looked up at Joan, as if asking something.  
  
Whatever it was, Joan nodded. Serenity, very gently, touched the sliver sword. Serenity returned her hand and looked at her finger. There was a red dot of blood on her finger.  
  
"I told you, now let's keep up the pace, shall we?" Serenity nodded. ************************************************************************  
"Um Stacy, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Tea said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ah, like, yeah. I live here, I'm, like, supposed to know where we are. Duh!" Tea was now getting annoyed by Stacy. But she had to admit, she did need her. Tea just decided she would no longer talk to Stacy at all. ************************************************************************  
"Uh oh" was the first thing Yugi said when Dark Magician and he came to a giant gorge with tall rocks in the middle.  
  
"Do not worry, if we jump from that rock to those rocks." Dark Magician started pointing out rocks, "We will get to the other side." Yugi gulped hard. Sure Yugi had almost risked his life for Joey. And sure, when Merik wanted to take over the world, he had his life on the line as well, but this was so much more different.  
  
"What if I."  
  
"Don't worry, I will help you. Trust me." Yugi nodded. Despite the fact that Dark Magician was actually a card, there was never once a time when Yugi never trusted the Dark Magician.  
  
Yugi took one look at the rock that was closest to him. He took one big leap at the rock. He landed on one foot and was balancing himself. He was about to fall over when he felt a hand push him onto balance. Yugi looked up at Dark Magician and smiled.  
  
"Shall we jump to the next?" Yugi nodded. ************************************************************************  
"Listen dude! You've been working on that gun for the past hour, you think you would get bored by now?" Cyber Commander looked up from his gun. Black rings circled his eyes. He had been up all night working on this one position of his gun, but had never seemed to get it.  
  
"We need to stop fooling around and find the others."  
  
"Listen human, I'm calling the shots here, and the only one who is fooling around is you. Now shut up and try to find us something to eat." Tristan stood there for a moment. Shocked at him being ordered by something that wasn't even real.  
  
"Ok, I don't want to have to make you stop playing with your gun." Cyber Commander looked up, once again, at Tristan. A glare shot both their eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to say you can beat me?"  
  
"I'm saying I've probably fought more then you." Cyber Commander turned back to his gun and started arranging it again. Tristan was now mad.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Tristan ran at Cyber Commander and jumped at him. Cyber Commander accidentally pulled the trigger to his gun. The missile flew into the sky and blew up. Tristan turned to Cyber Commander. Cyber Commander just stared at the flares falling from the sky.  
  
"Listen man, I'm sor."  
  
"You're a genus human! And I thought you were all bronze and no brains." Cyber Commander smirked. Tristan was surprised.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you people!" Cyber Commander shook his head and picked up his gun. ************************************************************************  
The explosion was heard. Bakura turned from Petit Dragon to the falling flares in the sky.  
  
"What was that about?" Bakura turned back to the little Petit Dragon. The dragon made a cute little sound and bit at Bakura's shirt. Petit Dragon started dragging Bakura forwards.  
  
"You want me to follow you?" The Petit Dragon made the same noise again. Bakura shrugged and followed the dragon.  
  
Hey! Didn't really get to do the question thing, so I'll do it now: Where are the duel monsters leading our heros? What do they want? Is there more then meets the eye? Find out and review! 


	3. Journeys to the center of the game

Chapter 3  
  
Seto stood waiting there, staring blankly at the sky. Lord of D. turned from the sky and turned to Seto.  
  
"Are you sure it will come? It is one of the most untamed beasts of this world."  
  
"I know, exactly why it is the only one that will listen to me, other then my brother." Lord of D. turned back to the sky. A blue dot appeared. Lord of D. squinted and discovered it was the beast they were looking for.  
  
"Kaiba, it's."  
  
"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The Blue-Eyes hovered above the ground before landing next to Seto. It let out a loud bellow into the sky. Seto shifted his hand against the sliver scales of the dragon.  
  
Lord of D. was examining the beast. He checked its wings and body. Lord of D. carefully climbed up the back of the Blue-Eyes and discovered something else.  
  
"Kaiba, there is a boy here."  
  
"Hum?" Seto turned from his precise Blue-Eyes to Lord of D. Lord of D. jumped off the dragon and walked over to Seto. He showed him a boy with long raven-black hair. He was asleep in his arms. Seto turned back to the Blue-Eyes.  
  
"I knew I could count on you, my friend." The Blue-Eyes gave out another roar into the sky. This time Mokuba woke up. Lord of D. looked down quickly when Mokuba started waking up.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mokuba looked up to Lord of D. His eyes fixed on the small boy.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" Lord of D. whispered over to Seto. Seto chuckled at the thought of him ever helping. Mokuba rubbed his eyes and stared up at Lord of D.  
  
"What?!" Mokuba jumped out of Lord of D.'s hands and fell uneasily onto the ground. He felt so weak, he couldn't stand up. Seto, on the other hand, was observing Mokuba as he pushed himself back with his feet against the ground.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Mokuba pushed himself away from Lord of D. One hand clutching his wound, the other helping push himself away.  
  
"It's alright, little boy, I will not hurt you." Lord of D. talked to Mokuba as kindly as possible.  
  
"That's what Pegasus said when he kidnapped me!" Seto could see the terror in his brother's eyes, but yet he refused to show himself.  
  
"I will not kidnap you, Kaiba, please talk to this boy. Your from his world." Mokuba turned to Seto. Mokuba pushed himself up and ran to Seto.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba was both crying and hugging Seto with one arm at the same time. Seto placed one hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Mokuba, I'm here." Lord of D. was lost.  
  
"Kaiba, do you know this kid, yes?" Mokuba turned to Lord of D. He free hand clutching Seto, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Yes, Lord of D, I do know him. He's my brother."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"Come Mokuba, we must go now." Mokuba stopped crying and looked up at his brother.  
  
"What do you mean Big Brother?"  
  
"We have to get to the center of this game to get home. And I summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon just to do that." Mokuba nodded. With a little help from Seto, Mokuba got onto the dragon as well as Seto and Lord of D. ************************************************************************  
"Young one. young one awaken." Niomi awoke, on ground, in Wingweaver's arms. Wingweaver gently set Niomi down. Niomi rubbed her eyes. Instantly she was in the arms of someone.  
  
"Oh my God, Niomi! Your safe!" Niomi rubbed her eyes more. She saw herself to be in the arms of Tea.  
  
"Are we there yet Wingweaver?"  
  
"No young one, but I did find your family."  
  
"Niomi, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Tea, of course I am."  
  
"Ok, this is cute, in all, but like, can we get a move on, we like, have to, like, travel, like, a lot more." Niomi broke free of Tea's hug and looked behind her. It was a Magician of Faith. She had her hands on her hips and looked a little bored.  
  
"Oh, Niomi, this is Stacy."  
  
"But Tea, that's a Magician of Faith."  
  
"Look kid, no one asked you, ok?" Stacy shoved her hands in Niomi's face.  
  
"Ok, now I'm mad!" Niomi was about to punch Stacy straight in the face, when Wingweaver stopped her.  
  
"Young one, you must become friends with everyone. Even your worst, of enemies." Niomi felt a little guilty and put her fist down.  
  
"Come on guys, we don't have much time, who knows what everyone else is going through. Wingweaver, could you maybe."  
  
"Give you a ride, sure. We must find your friends." Stacy, Tea, and Niomi managed to all fit on Wingweaver's back and Wingweaver still managed flying. ************************************************************************  
"Joey, wake up. The morning is young, but our boat is ready." Joey woke up. The FlameSwordsMan showed Joey the boat he had made over night.  
  
"Wow man! That's awsome! I couldn't do sometin' like that ever."  
  
"Glade you are pleased."  
  
"Me pleased? We'll both be pleased once we take this baby for a spin." FlameSwordsan nodded and started pushing the wooden boat into water. Joey and FlameSwordsMan jumped into the boat and started rowing out into the sea. ************************************************************************  
Duke was deep in sleep. Drool dripped down from the branch he was sleeping on. Strike Ninja slapped his hands, once again, really hard. There was no reaction from Duke.  
  
"Duke, you must awaken, my friend. The sun has already rose." Duke did not stir. Strike Ninja had been trying to wake him up since early morning. Strike Ninja shrugged.  
  
"This may work, but it completely goes against my ninja code." Strike Ninja bent over and yelled in his ear.  
  
"DUKE!" Duke jumped right off the tree. Duke had bruised himself bad and was about to hit the solid ground when someone grabbed him by the shirt collar. Duke looked up. It was Strike Ninja hanging upside down off a branch.  
  
"Are you alright, Duke?" Strike Ninja said, after getting Duke onto a sturdy branch. Duke rubbed his head.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Good, let us go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have spotted the mighty ocean up ahead. Let us continue our journey." Strike Ninja grabbed Duke and flung him onto the next tree branch. After about an hour of cutting trees, Joan and Serenity had finally hit open land. "It feels like an eternity since I last saw my brother."  
"Don't worry Serenity, we're going to find your brother, I know it."  
"I really hope so." Serenity ran out into the open field. Joan running  
behind her. Joan stopped and looked around. Joan then shouted for  
Serenity.  
"Serenity!" Serenity stopped to look at Joan. A gun shot was heard. Serenity flinched, trying to avoid being hit. She looked up and saw a hole through Joan.  
"Oh no! Joan!" Serenity ran to her side as Joan fell to her knees. There was an evil laugh heard. Serenity turned and saw a D. D. Trainer. He had a shot gun in his hand.  
"What?"  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am D. D. the best hunter in the land!" D. D. Trainer gave out another evil laugh, "Now it's your turn Missy!" D. D. Trainer aimed his gun at Serenity. Another gun shot was heard.  
Serenity awaited impact, but did not feel a thing. Serenity looked up and saw a sword in front of her. Joan had protected her.  
"You shall die!" Joan launched herself at D. D. Trainer and cut the little goblin off the mighty beast.  
"You saved me. again. Thank you."  
"It's my job." Joan fell to her knees again.  
"Joan, your hurt!" ***********************************************************************  
"Mai. Mai, I think I have spotted one of your friends." Mai was up in an instant.  
  
"Does the person have blonde hair?" Mai asked after springing up.  
  
"No, I believe it to be white." Mai looked down. They were flying over a forest.  
  
"Really? Where?" Mai couldn't see a thing.  
  
"I have special eyes that can see him, he has long white hair with a yellow thing around his neck."  
  
"Who the. oh. Bakura. Land us down, Sweethart." Cyber Harpie nodded and landed on a branch of a tall tree. Mai could see Bakura drinking water from a stream. ***********************************************************************  
Petit Dragon started making noises again. That was why Bakura woke up.  
  
"What is it Petit?" Petit Dragon flew in the direction of Mai. Bakura could not see what he was trying to point out.  
  
"Petit, that is only a tree, nothing to be afraid of." Bakura went back to drinking from the stream.  
  
"Don't you know drinking from a stream is bad for you." Mai jumped from the branch that she was hiding in. Cyber Harpie flying along side her.  
  
"So what you've been doing?" Mai gave Bakura a light punch. Bakura rubbed his arm.  
  
"Well, I found this Petit Dragon and."  
  
"Don't start flapping now, Whity, I already know that your suppose to get a duel monster to help you out. Now you ether hitch a ride with me and Cyber Harpie or your with that worm with wings." Petit Dragon made another strange sound. Bakura grabbed Petit Dragon, carefully, and placed him in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Ready when you are, Mai." Mai and Bakura all got on Harpie Lady and flew off. ************************************************************************  
Yugi jumped onto the otherside of the gorge, exhausted. Yugi fell to his knees and then to the ground. The Drak Magician jumped gracefully to the other side of the gorge as well. Dark Magician walked over to Yugi and helped him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dark Magician asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah, but right now, I just want to get to my friends." Yugi pushed himself up. Suddenly Dark Magician's staff began to glow.  
  
"What is it Dark Magician?"  
  
"One of your friends is near by."  
  
"We have to find them!"  
  
"Wait Yugi!" Yugi ran off in search of one of his friends. He ran through the trees and found Cyber Commander and Tristan fighting off a Man- Eater Bug.  
  
"Hey Tristan!" Tristan turned to Yugi. He faced turned worried. He started doing flag language.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Tristan!" the Man-Eater Bug stopped and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! No!" but it was too late. The Man-Eater Bug had already ran for Yugi and was closing in for the attack. Just as he was about to strike, a blast hit the Man-Eater Bug and destroyed it. Yugi turn to the Dark Magician.  
  
"Man I'm I glade to see you!" Tristan said running over to Yugi. Cyber Commander slowly followed.  
  
"Tristan, I'm glade your ok. But where is everyone else?"  
  
"We were just trying to find that out." Yugi glanced over at Cyber Commander.  
  
"Well, that's good. So is Cyber Commander helping you?"  
  
"I'm not helping him" Cyber Commander stepped in, "I just have to do this, ok? Now let's get moving. Yugi nodded and followed the others as they crossed the plains.  
  
Ok, I've been working really hard on these chapters and it takes me more then an hour to finish them and edit them. I really hope you like the chapters and the whole story. Thank you for a reviews! Tell me how it is, ( or ( 


	4. The finding of friends, journey still go...

Chapter 4  
  
Mokuba's hair flew with the air as they flew through the night sky. Mokuba had been seated in front of Seto and was sleeping in his arms. Seto was wide-awake as well as Lord of D.  
  
"So tell me, Lord of D, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"When you're in this world, if you're a strong monster you can sleep without fear. But when you're a weak monster, it's a whole different story. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Use to not sleeping. I work late at nights all the time, learned to live with it. So tell me about the defaults and non-faults of my virtual world."  
  
"Kaiba, there is so much you do not know, and now is the time I tell you." Seto turned back and glanced at Lord of D.  
  
"This is not a game, for one thing, and you did not create this world, is another."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"Not impossible. You see when you so called "created this world" all you did was create a manmade door to come into it. This is not a world that was manmade, this is a real world Kaiba."  
  
"I do not believe that."  
  
"It is true Kaiba! You cannot change the truth!" Mokuba woke up.  
  
"Are we there already?" Mokuba rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No Mokuba, go back to sleep. Your going to need all the energy you can get." Mokuba had already fallen back to sleep against Seto's chest. Seto stared back down at Mokuba. Blood- stains were all around Mokuba's cut.  
  
"I had a thought that this was a real world. Mokuba could not feel that much pain in a virtual cut."  
  
"That is right Kaiba."  
  
"But if this is a real world, then where is it? What is its location."  
  
"Kaiba, there is no location. This is another dimension. This dimension does not have a location. This place is just here. A place. No name at all." Seto was beginning to understand. ************************************************************************  
Tea and Niomi were already asleep. Stacy sat up in front and was talking to Wingweaver.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yes, the young one has a bright spirit and a good heart."  
  
"Bring you back?"  
  
"Yes she does. Before I went to being a widow who prays for peace, I was a spunky good kid who always stood up against the bad and evil." Wingweaver's hair flew with the wind.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"But I think she is the one, Stacy." There was a long pause between them.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But she is just a kid. Are you sure she could hold that much power, that much responsibility, that much heart and soul?"  
  
"Stacy. Father said, before he went, that I would be the one to know who the right person will be, and now I know. She is the one, and no one can say otherwise." Stacy nodded and stared deeply into the night sky. ************************************************************************  
"Joey! Look!" FlameSwordsMan pointed to the land ahead of them.  
  
"Whoa, hey, what? I'm up, I'm up." Joey looked into the darkness, and despite his laziness, he did, indeed, see land.  
  
"Oh yay, land!" Joey said in a tiresome voice.  
  
"Joey, you may sleep. I will get us to shore."  
  
"Way ahead of you, man." Joey fell dead asleep as FlameSwordsMan headed for shore. When they hit land, FlameSwordsMan's sword started to glow. FlameSwordsMan looked around. It was almost too dark to see.  
  
"Ah FlameSwordsMan, good to see you." Strike Ninja appeared holding a boy with a ponytail in his hands, "Can you believe the other dimension? Boys these days, they embarrass themselves by wanting to be the other gender. How foolish."  
  
Strike Ninja laid Duke on the ground. FlameSwordsMan picked up Joey from the wooden boat and laid him next to Duke.  
  
"We'll never make it in time. We're too slow. Wingweaver told us to meet her there at the same time as the others."  
  
"Don't worry, we work through night and be back on schedule by morning." FlameSwordsMan nodded.  
  
"I just hope we can last that long." ************************************************************************  
"Mai, you should really get some rest before we get there."  
  
"No way. If you can stay up, I can too." Cyber Harpie was holding Bakura by her feet as she flew with Mai on her back. Bakura was asleep, clutching his shirt pocket with the tiny yellow dragon. His millenium item chimed in the night.  
  
"How's sleepy head down there?" Mai finally asked. Cyber Harpie took a glance at the boy with white hair and a gold necklace.  
  
"Ah, fine. He sure fell asleep fast."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"So what's with you and this blonde kid you asked me about when I found whitey boy?"  
  
"Him? He's just a friend."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ok, I'll go to sleep if you forget I ever said that earlier?"  
  
"Deal." Mai quietly fell asleep. ************************************************************************  
"Joan. Joan, are you awake?" Serenity asked in the dark. She felt a light hand touch her own.  
  
"What is it, Serenity?"  
  
"I'm afraid for my brother, I really hope he's ok. He's always been there for me, and I just wish I could be there for him. At least act a little more sisterly." A light tear fell down her face.  
  
"It will be ok, Serenity. By tomorrow afternoon, we will find your brother and you can get out of here." There was a long pause between them.  
  
"Why can't you come with me, Joan?" Joan did not respond.  
  
"Joan?"  
  
"Yes Serenity?"  
  
"Why can't you come? To the real world? My brother and I could take care of you. You could live with us."  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity. But I just don't belong in your world. This is my world, and mine to stay. But I'm sure when you enter your world, you will forget all about me."  
  
"No Joan! I won't! I will never forget you. You are my good friend."  
  
"Then as my good friend, you will know to leave me where I belong. And go, yourself, to where you belong." Joan put her hand on Serenity's shoulder. Serenity nodded and fell deep into sleep. ************************************************************************  
The sphere in Dark Magician's staff glowed in the night. It was as bright as the sun as Yugi, Dark Magician, Cyber Commander, and Tristan traveled onward. Tristan and Cyber Commander were following slowly behind.  
  
"Yugi. Come on. Let's stop and get some sleep." Tristan practically fell to the ground.  
  
"For once, I agree with the human, let's take a break." Cyber Commander fell to the ground right next to him.  
  
"Sleeping won't find the others!" Dark Magician put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and glanced down at him.  
  
"We will find your friends. But now, you must sleep." After much arguing, Dark Magician finally convinced Yugi to go to sleep. And that night all slept soundly as the sun slowly rose.  
  
So how was the chapter? Cool huh? And now to the questions: This is not a virtual world? What lies in store for our heros? What power does Niomi possess? Review! 


	5. Secrets discovered, power unleashed, adv...

Chapter 5  
  
Mokuba woke with a strange surprise. His foot had numbed from the cold that night. Mokuba wiggled his foot a little. He could not feel a thing. His body was cold along with it. Mokuba started to rub himself.  
"Man Seto, are we there yet?"  
"Almost." Mokuba gazed at the sun rising. It was pretty early.  
"That is a nice virtual sunrise, I have to admit."  
"Young Kaiba, I think that it is to your best interest to know that."  
"We're really close to getting to the center of the game." Seto had interrupted. Mokuba turned to the mountain ahead of them.  
"Oh good. I can't wait to see Niomi and get the heck out of here." The Blue-Eyes gave out a loud roar as the landed onto the mountain.  
"Whao!" Mokuba started making his way down the side of the Blue-Eyes. Mokuba clumsily slipped and fell, back first, to the ground. Mokuba gave out a quiet cry of pain to himself as he got up.  
The Blue-Eyes turned to the other side of the mountain and looked up.  
  
"What is it boy?" Mokuba turned as well. A Wingweaver landed on the same side of the mountain. Mokuba still stared. A Magician of Faith, Niomi, and Tea jumped off the back of the Wingweaver. Instantly, Mokuba ran to Niomi.  
"Niomi!" Niomi turned and smiled to Mokuba. Niomi quickly noticed the huge cut across Mokuba's stomach.  
"I can see you got into trouble while I was gone."  
"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Mokuba smiled. Tea noticed Seto, Blue-Eyes, and Lord of D.  
"Hey Kaiba, so, where's everyone else?"  
"Not here." A hand was in site at the edge of the mountain. The body attached to it appeared to be a FlameSwordsMen. Joey jumped off his back.  
"Hey, did anyone miss me?"  
"Joey!" Serenity ran over to Joey and was instantly in a hug.  
"Hey Sis." Joan walked behind Serenity to everyone else.  
"Didn't anyone miss me?" Duke stood by the edge of the mountain with Strike Ninja by his side.  
"Hey Duke!" Tea yelled over. Duke walked over to the others, "You will never believe the story I have to tell."  
"Guys! Are you alright!" Everyone turned to see Yugi with Tristan, Cyber Commander, and Dark Magician.  
"Yugi!" Tea ran over to Yugi.  
"Long time no see, huh Tristan?" Duke walked over to Tristan and Cyber Commander.  
"I'm so glade you guys are ok." Yugi said as everyone met in a circle.  
"Cut the reunion, Motou, I want to get out of this game, and fast." Seto turned to the entrance in the mountain and everyone followed. It was dark, nothing could be seen, at all. Mokuba held on to his brother's trenchcoat. Voices were heard. Some kind of familiar, and some completely different. They finally came to a light and appeared in a cavern like room. There was three people already in there. One was a tall girl with long straight hair, a boy with short fuzzy black hair, and a boy with short pointy white hair. The boy with white hair had a golden glove on one hand. "Who are you?" Seto asked interrupting the three kids conversation. They turned and looked strangely at Seto. "Oh my God! Isn't that your brother Mokuba?" the girl pleaded at the sight of Seto. Everyone fell silent. "Yeah, but, he seems younger." The boy with black hair quickly noticed Mokuba. "Ok, what is going on? Did Seto put a new electron in the system or something?" "What do you mean, Mokuba?" The boy pointed to Mokuba. The girl gasped. "What do you mean Seto?" Mokuba finally spoke up. The girl turned to Niomi. She gasped once again. "Ok, Mokuba, I think something is going terribly wrong here. Because that's me when I was 10!" the girl pointed to Niomi. "Wait! If you guys are saying that he's Mokuba," Niomi pointed to the tall boy with short black hair, "And that your me," Niomi pointed to the girl, "Then that must mean you guys are from the future or something." There was a long pause between everyone. Mokuba finally stepped in. "If your me," Mokuba pointed to the boy with black hair, "Then what's my or your middle name?" Everyone turned to the boy. The boy looked at everyone. He started to blush. "Do I have to?" Mokuba nodded. The boy looked down. "Miles." Everyone stared at him for a while, then they turned to Mokuba. "Well?" Niomi asked, "Is it your last name?" Mokuba looked down as well. Mokuba nodded quietly. "Ok, then it's agreed, your our future selves, but I still don't see why your so ashamed of having your middle name Miles." Niomi shrugged and walked over to her future self. (We'll just call them T.Niomi and T.Mokuba.) "Wow, I'm gonna be that tall when I'm a teenager?" T.Niomi nodded in delight, "That is so awsome!" Mokuba slipped over to T.Mokuba. "So Mokuba." Mokuba whispered to T.Mokuba, "Did you tell Niomi? You know, confess?" T.Mokuba started to blush. "No." Mokuba fell over. "How could you not tell her! What are you? 15?" "17" Mokuba fell over once again. "How could you not tell her?" "Look who's talking." Mokuba stopped for a second. He then nodded and stopped whispering to T.Mokuba. "So what happen to all my hair?" Mokuba asked. "It got annoying after a while. You'll see." Mokuba looked over to the boy who seemed to be lost in this whole finding. "So who are you?" Mokuba asked the boy. "I'm Komot." "Got any back round?" "Well, my dad is Ryou Bakura." The cavern fell silent. They all turned to Bakura. "Ok, another mystery revealed about our future life, wait to go Bakura" Tristan said to Bakura. "Listen there is no time to lose, you must all enter here" Wingweaver called out. They all turned to the door and entered it. The room looked like some old church. A weird star was in the middle of the room. The room was pretty big. The friends wandered along the marble pavement. "Young one," Wingweaver appeared in front of Niomi, "We ask of a favor from you." Wingweaver wasn't along. There was the whole Dark Magician family behind her. They all looked worried for some reason. "One day a great war befallen our dimension and all but one monster died. And it was our very leader. The Dark Magician Mage. Before he had departed, he had left me with a gift. A gift that could be used to seek out the true person to arisen our great leader. And that, young one, would be you." Niomi was shocked. "What are you talking about? I can't risen someone? I'm not even from here." "Maybe so, but my powers indicate that you are the one. Please, out of the light of your soul, arisen our great leader." Niomi thought about it. "But I don't even know how to risen a great leader." "You don't need to, you just need to look deep inside yourself and find it." Niomi looked up at Wingweaver and nodded. Wingweaver pointed to the middle of the room. Niomi walked there. She closed her eyes and stretched out her hand. She started to float and the lines of the star started to glow. Niomi's hand twitched in fear, but suddenly felt a calm feeling through her hand. As everyone on looked, they could see a hand appearing from the opposing direction of Niomi. It started to form into a body. A long beard was formed and a big hat was formed as well. The man landed softly on the ground being fully formed. Niomi still had her eyes closed as she fell to the ground. All the magicians stared in awe of the great mage. The mage turned to Niomi and pointed his staff in her direction. She started to float to the upright position on her feet. She instantly awoke. "It is you Great Mage?" Wingweaver asked. The mage nodded. "It is I." The Great Mage turned to the opposite side of the cavern/church. He lifted his hand and two doors appeared. He turned to the YGO gang who were standing there with shock. "These two doors are the way to your freedom. One is back to the future," The Mage turned to T.Niomi, T.Mokuba, and Komot, "And the other is to their regular time." Everyone nodded. "Farewell, and thank you. Good luck." The Mage disappeared along with everything else except the YGO people and the two doors. "Well see you guys later I guess." T.Niomi said as she entered one of the doors. "Nice meeting you as a teen, Father!" Komot said as he entered the door as well. "You confess Mokuba!" T.Mokuba left before Mokuba had a chance to say anything. "Well?" Seto asked finally, "Shall we?" Everyone nodded and entered their door. Everything went black. Mokuba forced his eyes open. He was standing up in the technology room with Seto's trenchcoat clutched in his hand. The way he had it entering the door. Mokuba looked around to see everyone else discovering their locations. "Man, that was freaky." Joey said rubbing his head. "Yeah, but at least we're home." Tristan pointed out. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here." Mai pointed out, already leaving the room. "Ah Mai, wait up!" Joey called out. "See ya!" Tea running up after them. "Guys! Wait up!" Yugi said running up with Tea. "Thank you Kaiba, I had a really great time." Serenity bowed to Kaiba and ran after the others. "Dude! Wait up!" Tristan ran past Seto. "No your not! Not without me!" Duke ran after Tristan. "Fellows! Come back!" Bakura ran to everyone. The only ones left in the room were Niomi, Seto, and Mokuba. Mokuba looked down and saw his huge cut still. "But that would only mean." Mokuba looked up. Seto had already left the room. "What is it, Mokuba?" "Nothing, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Mokuba ran up the stairs as well as Niomi.  
  
So that's the end! This whole story took me WAY longer then most stories. I really hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
